ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who am I?
Story LOCATION- VACATION CAR *Glen- that was a bad time, I mean you ALL forgot about me, and for a guy like me that's bad *Ashley- It was only one day! *Marcus-hhyah! Some people feel like that everyday. *Glen- so! -''2 weeks earlier at Glen's house at 12:00 PM''- A tiny ghost is in the fields heading towards Glen's house.Inside it was looking for a person. A specific person. The person she found was Glen. She went inside him which made him feel wierd. He wasn't possesed. But an evil curse was upon him that.....(the next day) *Glen- (wakes up and yawns)Today is a great day for the use of the Glenamatrix. *Glen-(walks into the kitchen)Hey guys! *Ashley- (whispers to Marcus) who is this guy? *Marcus-(whispers back) I don't know *Ashley- Um, dude who are you? *Glen- Glen,nice,lovable, got the Glenamatrix, come on guys you don't remember me? *Marcus and Ashley- Nope. jinx!jinx!jinx! *Glen- to be continued... *Uncle- you *Glen- me *Uncle- ya you, i want you to come with me. *Glen- to get some firewood or something for the campout? *Uncle- no, so i can find your parents....hey nice glowing watch. *Glen- no, it's (transforms) *Sonicboom- the Glenamatrix *Uncle- who are you? *Sonicboom- SONICBOOM!! *Uncle-so you can transform? What can you do? *Sonicboom-I have many more powers, but I have super speed, sound scream, and fly. *Uncle-wow *Sonicboom- I have an Ultimate form. *Uncle-show it to me *Sonicboom- not done loading *Uncle- Oh, hey that green and black circle thing is now white and green. *Sonicboom-(detransforms) *Uncle- You look white all over *(messager beeps) *Slickfrosty- I plan to.....(gets infected by curse) who are you(disconnects)? *Glen- great, I'm forgotten by everybody who knows me. *Uncle- well...I'll just have to let you stay here. *Glen- thanks! *(later that night) *Glen- I feel...........different...I think I'm gonna blow!(transforms) *Ghostfreak- GHOSTFREAK!(coughs 7 times, then spits tiny ghost out) *Ashley-(walks in)Glen? *Ghostfreak- yes! *TinyGhost- Oh no you don't(gets inside him again) *Ashley- Who are you?.......Glen?.......Who are you?......Glen?......Who are you?.....Glen?.........Who are you?......Glen?... *Uncle-(walks in)the tiny ghost *Ashley- what do you know about this? *Uncle- we must know this guy. This tiny guy.... or girl or whateverwill put a curse on you that if it manages to get inside you, you are forgetten. Hey guy! *Ghostfreak- What! *Uncle- Trap it with this!(gives orb to ghostfreak) *Ghostreak- (coughs it out once more, then traps it) *Uncle- good job......Glen. *Ghostfreak- yes!!!! *Uncle- now, use Sonic boom to run to the other side of Earth where the Sun is facing *Ghostfreak-OK -2 weeks later- *Glen- that was a bad time, I mean you ALL forgot about me *Ashley- It was only one day! *Marcus- hhyah! Some people feel like that everyday. *Glen- so! *(messenger beeps) *Slickfrosty- I see you tried to make me forgett about you, but I knew you since you were born. BORN! *Glen- uh.....(disconnects)fatty *(all laugh) *Uncle- guys it's time to go to a haunted house! *(Ashley, Marcus, and Glen all look at each other nervously, speechless) LOCATION-SLICKFROSTY'S LAB *tiny ghost-(gets shocked)AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!your wish is my command.... *Slickfrosty- yes, know you are mine(evil laugh, turning into a cough) *Voice coming out of nowhere- You okay dad! *Slickfosty-Yes Puppen! Trivia *Sonicboom first appears *Ghostfreak first appears *This is the 2nd time Slickfrosty appears Category:Episodes Category:Clean Up